Winter Blossom
by NamiC
Summary: Winter Vacation...well not so much on the vacation part. With Ryu and Kasumi on the run, Leifang and Jann Lee constantly feuding, and Hitomi left to face her feelings with an old friend, it's a wonder how anyone relaxes. LFxJL KxRH HxH
1. Escape

All of Dead or Alive© characters and story rights are reserved to Team Ninja.

**Winter Blossom**

NamiC **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Kasumi leapt from tree to tree as fast as she could. She couldn't escape from him. He was too fast, too skilled. She stopped on the next branch and drew her katana from its sheath. Whirling around with all her might the sword came in contact with its opponent, as if it was waiting, with a loud clang that echoed through the forest.

"I said stop following me!" she shouted as she glared into his eyes.

The two swords pushed against each other forcing the two owners to leap onto another branch farther apart.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said.

In front of her stood Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa clan. He stared back at her with a firm confidence, gaze not faltering. Kasumi tried with her might to return the gaze with as much might. If it wavers the slightest bit then Ryu would have won already. She had to stand her ground.

"And why must you insist on being alone. I have a duty which you full know well of. I don't care what you think and I don't care how you feel. But I will fulfill that promise."

"Well consider yourself relieved of that duty! I don't want your protection nor do I need it!"

And with that Kasumi took off, leaping through the branches once more. Before she could get far she heard Ryu's voice all around her.

"Do you seriously think you can escape your brother's mercenaries if you can't even outrun me? Although he'll avoid killing you himself in any possible way, he _will_ do anything ensure your death."

Kasumi looked all around her to see where the voice was coming from but Ryu had a talent of not being found. All of a sudden she spotted him in front of her coming straight at her. On impulse she pulled out her katana but before she could strike, his hand came up and grabbed her wrist, immobilizing her whole right arm. She reached for her kunai and he grabbed her other wrist. She lifted her foot but before it could even get off the ground, his feet came down and twisted his ankles around hers until she was completely trapped. She struggled to get free but even her strength was nothing compared to Ryu's power. Ryu waited patiently until Kasumi had calmed down.

"Now that I have your attention, you'll listen to what I have to offer."

Kasumi reluctantly and angrily stared back into his emerald eyes as she listened.

"Look, I don't want to spend the rest of my life making sure you stay alive and I'm sure you don't want me following you forever as well. If you stay here, ninjas will come after no matter how many times you beat them back. And every time they'll be stronger. You can't continue fighting them like this. Eventually you'll get tired, sloppy, and be killed."

"What are you getting at?"

"I can sneak you into China. I can get you to a place where I'll be assured you'll be out of harm's way. At least there you'll be safe from your brother for the time being and I can try to at least get something done about your death sentence instead of chasing you all over."

Kasumi pondered over this idea thoroughly. It was a good plan. But she didn't like the idea of receiving help. She'd rather be alone and not be a burden. However, seeing the situation, it seems like she had no choice.

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"Right now…"

* * *

"What news Ayane?" 

"She's sneaking onto a boat to China as we speak Master Hayate…" the lavender haired shinobi replied after coming from her scouting mission.

"What?! Why didn't you stop her?" he asked, his auburn eyes flashing.

"She was with Ryu Hyabusa sir! I could barely stay put without him sensing my presense…"

_Damn Ryu, why do you hafta be such a good friend?..._ Hayate thought. He didn't have much time. If Kasumi was able to get to China then there would be no chance that they would be able to find her. It was like trying to find a ring in the midst of a field of flowers. But there was no way he could stop her. With Ryu with her it would be impossible.

_My only choice is to do it myself then…_

"Ayane!"

"Yes sir?"

"You're in charge of the clan for now."

"Huh?"

"I'm going on a mission…"

* * *

"Hitomi? Hellooooooo? Wake up Hitomi or else we'll miss the plane!" Leifang said trying to wake her friend up from her lazy slumber. 

"Leifaaaang…I just came from Germany yesterday, can't I have a few moments rest?"

"You can catch up with your jet lag once we get to the hot springs but for now we need to gooooooo! If you keep this up we'll completely miss it!" Leifang whined. She could get away with anything if she whined correctly. Her whines were the most annoying sounds to here and she knew it.

"Alright, alright I'm up! Geez Leifang…" Hitomi lazily sprawled out of the futon and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Leifang busily packed their bags into the taxi waiting outside her house. Scurrying back in she grabbed her purse on the counter. Looking in the mirror for a quick second to check on her hair, she called out to Hitomi.

"C'mon Hitomi! The taxi's waiting!" She winked to the girl in her reflection. Her dark brown eyes sparkled and her lips were parted into the perfect smile.

"I'm ready."

Leifang turned to her friend. Poor Hitomi's light brown hair was a mess and her pale blue eyes which are usually lively, reflected her fatigue.

"Oh my…" Leifang giggled, "here…"

She whipped out a brush and combed her friends hair.

"There, now you won't look like a total disgrace," she joked.

"Thanks," Hitomi smiled weakly. I just can't wait to get there and just relax.

"That's what the winter holidays are for! Come, let's get going."

Hitomi walked through the door and towards the waiting cab. Leifang followed but then paused to have one last look at her house.

_It's time…time for me to take this vacation from school and fighting and training…just for a little while I need to escape from my life…  
_

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked it so far. Yea, I didn't go into great detail of what the characters looked like but you guys already know the general picture. Updates will come slowly since I'm doing this and another fanfic at the same time but please be patient R&R 


	2. Encounters

All of Dead or Alive© characters and story rights are reserved to Team Ninja.

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

"C'mon Kasumi! We can't stop!" Ryu called through the howling wind.

About a week ago, the boat that Kasumi and Ryu had snuck on had been caught in a nasty storm and shipwrecked them on the edge of North Korea very near the Manchurian Region border. It was simple enough for them to sneak away into China before any Koreans realized that they were there. Unfortunately, as they were crossing over the northern Chinese mountains, a blizzard hit with Ryu and Kasumi dead center of it.

"How much farther to the nearest town!?" Kasumi called back.

"I see lights up ahead not 5 miles from here! If we keep moving we'll be out of this storm in no time!"

_Right._ Kasumi nodded. She and Ryu kept trudging through the snow as she started catching glimpse of the lights there as well.

"Wow!" Hitomi cried in amazement, "You're dad owns this whole hot spring?!"

The two girls stood in the lobby of a fancy spa. The room was brightly lit with several chandeliers and servers bustled to and fro. Just by standing there one could feel the high class and imposing attitude the place held.

"Mmhmm. Ah! Uncle Wufong!" she waved at a gentlemanly middle aged man that was approaching them.

"Miss Leifang! How good it is to see our favorite customer once again. Ah and here's your pretty friend that you said you would be bringing, I'm happy to make you acquaintance, please call me Uncle Wufong…"

_Leifang? It's couldn't be…_

A tall built man with darkly tanned skin in one of the waiter uniforms cautiously turned his head at the mention of the name. His dark hair was spiked up and his eyes gazed intensely.

_Damn! It is!_ He quickly turned back around, hoping to remain unnoticed._ And Hitomi is with her. Maybe I can avoid them…_

"Wait a second…" Leifang interrupted. She had caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes that she could never forget. _That hairstyle…it's definite!_ "Is that you, Jann Lee?"

_Damn!_ Jann Lee reluctantly spun around at the sound of his name facing a haughty looking Leifang, a confused Wufong, and a surprised Hitomi. He slightly bowed before them.

"Jann Lee! You work here?" Hitomi asked, clearly interested.

_Unfortunately…_ He slightly nodded towards her.

"You three know each other?" asked Wufong.

_Again, unfortunately…_

"Oh we know each other alright…" Leifang grinned mischievously, "Uncle Wufong, I have a request to make…"

"Yes Miss Leifang. Anything for you."

"I want this server to be my specific and personal attendant for the whole course of our trip."

_What?!_

"As you wish ma'am," he replied nervously.

"But sir…" Jann Lee began.

Wufong quickly pulled him aside before he could say anymore and whispered harshly, "Listen! That is the daughter of the owner of this whole establishment and our MOST important customer. Whatever she says goes! You just happen to be the fortunate one that gets to wait on her every need this time. Don't screw this up or it's your job! Understand?"

Grudgingly, Jann Lee nodded affirmation as Wufong let go of him and immediately put on his mask of politeness.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask," he said sweetly before heading off.

Jann Lee stood awkwardly, not sure of what to do next. Leifang just stood there amused, hands on her hips, waiting.

_Great…now I hafta wait on little miss princess here._

"Ahem…what is you first order?" he asked uneasily as he bowed again.

"Well, you can start by carrying our bags to our room," she said.

"Very well…" he said as he picked up Leifang's bags.

"Ah ah aah, you forgot Hitomi's," she added.

Jann Lee looked at the pile of bags that laid next to him. His hands were already full and the bags he carried were pretty heavy.

"Leifang, shouldn't he just make two rounds, or at least get some help?" Hitomi asked sympathetically.

"Nah, it's a waste of time. Besides, we both know Jann Lee is strong enough to carry it by himself. Come on, I want to get to springs at least once before we go to bed."

_What did I do to deserve this?..._

Jann Lee grunted as he slung a couple of bags on his back and followed the girls to their room, which happened to be the last one down the hall. He dropped the bags on the floor of their room with a thud as he popped the kinks out of his shoulders.

"Hey! Careful with those bags!" chided Leifang.

"Anything else?" he asked, ignoring her protest.

"Yes, get us some towels and then escort us to the nearest private bath."

He bowed once more before leaving the room. Once Jann Lee left, Leifang started giggling over her success.

"Really Leifang," Hitomi said, "Why are you being so hard on him?"

"O come on Hitomi. It's just a bit of fun," she said taking off her clothes and concealing her self with a bathrobe.

"You're going to annoy him if you keep this up."

"So let him be annoyed. I could fire him any second if I wanted to."

"Now that's not nice."

"I don't care. He ruined my vacation to relax, so I'm going to make sure that he'll have an unpleasant time as well," she scoffed.

Although, as messed up as her reasoning sounded, Hitomi understood what Leifang was talking about. The reason why she had planned this vacation was to take a break from her training. Jann Lee being here would certainly put pressure on Leifang all over again.

"Just…don't go overboard alright?" she said, changing as well.

"Who? Me?" Leifang winked.

Jann Lee entered the room with towels in hand.

"What do you think your doing?!" Leifang shrieked.

He extended out his hand and simply said, "Towels…"

"Well I can see that! Haven't you heard of knocking? Sheesh, what would've happened if you had come in while we were still changing huh? You're lucky that Hitomi was able to put her bathrobe on in the nick of time."

"Sorry…," he bowed.

"Hmph, it better not happen again…"

"If you would follow me," he bowed, directing them out of the room. The two girls exited as he lead them across the lobby to the hot springs. Before they reached the door, Wufong came out.

"Jann, the hot springs have been sealed off," he said, "I'm terribly sorry ladies but on account that the snow storm outside is just getting worse and worse, we had to close the hot springs for tonight."

"Oh poo…" Liefang complained, "I was really looking forward to relaxing in them too…"

"If it would please you ma'am, I could set up a movie and a nice hot dinner for you two ladies instead," he offered.

"Very well. Jann, can you also prepare us some ho-"

Leifang was interrupted by the sudden opening of the lobby door. Wind howled and snow piled in as two half frozen figures trudged in. One was a girl with long red hair tied into a high ponytail. She was being supported by a large built man with auburn hair, also tied in a ponytail. Both were covered in black clothing but the material seemed too thin for a storm.

"Kasumi?!" Leifang cried in shock.

"Ryu!" Jann Lee realized.

The two looked up to see their old tournament competitors racing towards them.

"Leifang…Hitomi…I certainly wasn't expecting to see you guys here," she said weakly before passing out in Ryu's arms.

"Quickly," Ryu said to Jann Lee, "We've got to get her warm…"

* * *

A couple hours later, Kasumi awoke in a comfortable feeling. She was surrounded by something warm and soft. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself in a bed, something she hasn't experienced in a long time.

"She's awake!" a familiar voice cried. It was female…

_Hitomi!_ she realized when she remembered where she was. She slowly got up to see Leifang rushing to her along with Jann Lee and Ryu.

_Oh my…what is this? Some sort of reunion?_

"Are you ok Kasumi?" Leifang asked, concern was apparent on in her eyes.

"Mmm," she nodded, "Feeling much better."

She sighed a sigh of relief as Hitomi flashed a grateful smile. Ryu seemed to relax and Jann Lee loosened up.

"You gave us some fright back there," Hitomi said, "What were you guys thinking? Traveling in a snow storm."

"We were just passing over the mountain when the storm hit," Ryu replied. "We are trying to reach the capitol."

"You're going to stay here till the storm clears up that's what you're going to do," Leifang said defiantly, "You guys can stay here as my guests and once the storm lets up I'll get you guys the next tickets to Beijing."

"No," Kasumi said, "It's too expensive. I won't let you pay for me."

"But there's no way you guys can afford to stay here or get to Beijing by yourselves," Hitomi said.

"Then we won't stay, and we've been traveling by ourselves fine enough."

"Don't be foolish Kasumi," Ryu said, "You nearly died in the storm. You're in no position to go back out."

"See Kasumi? Listen to Ryu!" Leifang said.

"But I do agree with her, we won't put you in any position to pay for our actions."

"But it you start traveling by yourselves again on foot, you'll just run into more snowstorms," Hitomi protested, "there are many more mountains to cross and it's just the middle of winter season."

"Ahem…" Jann Lee interrupted the arguments. "May I suggest working?" Everyone stared confused as Jann continued, "Take up a job as servants here. You won't get pampered but at least you'll have a place to stay and food to eat. And once you have earned enough money, you can pay Leifang back for purchasing your plane tickets."

Ryu thought over it.

_It sounds reasonable. It would satisfy both of these stubborn girls' wants._

"Jann! That's brilliant!" cried Hitomi as she clapped her hands together.

"It sounds good to me," Kasumi said as Ryu nodded in agreement. Everyone one turned to Leifang as she considered the option.

"Fine…but I now announce that both Ryu and Kasumi become our personal servers as well!"

"Leifang…" Jann said, "Even Wufong will have to put his foot down on that. Only 1 server per guest. This place is short handed as is."

"Fine then!" she said annoyed, "but Kasumi will at least be Hitomi's attendant then."

You could tell from her voice that she was at least determined to have that issue followed her way. Jann Lee nodded, not wanting to get involved into another argument.

"Follow me you two," he said to Ryu and Kasumi, "I'll get you your uniforms and on the payroll."

"Absolutely not!" shouted Wufong in irritation. "We can't hire some random person that just blows our way. This is a prestigious place of relaxation! We hafta interview our servers, we hafta…"

"Did I mention this was under Miss Leifang's orders?" Jann Lee said calmly.

Wufong froze in his words as he stared intensely at Jann Lee. Jann responded with no faltering in his resolve or confidence.

"Very well, get them signed up. But if I hear any complaints about them then they're outa here!" he said before storming off.

Kasumi smiled at Ryu in relief as Jann Lee nodded affirmation to them. "C'mon" he said. As the three walked into a room marked "Employees Only._"  
_

* * *

_That was a close one…_ Hayate sighed in relief once he saw his sister conscious and walking. He lifted the newspaper up to cover up his face once Ryu turned around to look around the lobby before disappearing through a door. _Heh…I swear Ryu, if you had let her die like that then I would've never forgiven you. Very smart though, to conceal yourselves as employees. Kasumi…I promise to make your death painless…it's the least I can do…_

"Sorry to hafta make you wait sir," Wufong said politely, approaching Hayate with a warm smile, "Can I help you?"

"Why yes," he replied, "I was wondering if you can set me with a room."

* * *

well chapter 2 is up :D R&R 


	3. Competition

All of Dead or Alive© characters and story rights are reserved to Team Ninja.

**Chapter 3: Competition**

"…Fang…"

_Huh? Did I just hear something?_

"…lei-…"

_There it is again…_

"…leifang…"

_Is someone calling my name?..._

"…LEI FANG!" a loud voice rang through her ears.

"EEEK!" Lei Fang shrieked while tumbling off her bed with a loud thud on the floor. Lazily rubbing her eyes she looked up to see Jann Lee staring at her curiously and timid Kasumi behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? Sneaking into two beautiful girls bedrooms. I see 'sketchy' written all over it," snubbed Leifang groggily, annoyed by the rude awakening.

Jann Lee simply said, "You ordered a wake up call at 6am."

Lei Fang carefully picked herself off the floor and stretched and yawned.

_3 hours of sleep was definitely not enough…I'll make sure to go to bed earlier tonight…_

"Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" Jann Lee asked.

_That's right…Jann Lee didn't sleep at all either…_

"Bring me a bowl of xi fan and then you are dismissed for break until lunchtime…" she said, diverting her gaze away.

Jann Lee stared at her almost not believing what she had just said. Lei Fang noticed his gape and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well you _should_ get some sleep. What would I do with a half dead servant the whole day? You'd be utterly useless…" she said.

…_so she's not completely heartless after all…_ He thought to himself.

"Well hurry up! I'm hungry!"

…_but she's still a spoiled princess…_

And with that he left the room. Kasumi was left standing awkwardly in her new uniform. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she was dressed in a short black kimono styled shirt and mini skirt with a small apron tied at her waist.

Lei Fang smiled, "You look so cute in that outfit."

Kasumi smiled a little and bowed, "Thank you miss…"

"Oh come on now Kasumi, you know me better then that. None of this formality doo doo that Wufong fed you. We're friends."

Kasumi lifted back up to see her old friend and competitor smiling warmly at her. Kasumi and relaxed her posture a bit.

"You never did like rules did you?" she giggled.

"Not true, I love rules! What would I break if there weren't any?" Lei Fang winked.

Kasumi then looked towards Hitomi snoring softly on the bed, feeling guilty knowing she would have to disturb her.

"Leave her…" Lei Fang said, reading Kasumi's mind. "She's still jet lagged and the incidences yesterday were a little too much for her." She directed her gaze back to Kasumi, "you should get some sleep too. Come back around 10 if she's not already up by then."

Kasumi nodded affirmation to Lei Fang before leaving. As she left Jann Lee walked in with the steaming bowl of rice porridge. He placed the tray in front of her and she started sipping it slowly.

"Thank you. Before you go on your break, make sure Ryu is resting as well," she said as Jann Lee began leaving. He looked back again just to see that rare sincerity that was in her eyes. God knows when he would see it again.

_She must REALLY be tired…_

He bowed slightly before leaving.

* * *

Ryu sat against the edge of the wall, concentrating on his daily meditations. The white blanket of snow covered the edges of the hot spring pools which he recently just cleaned out of any debris that may have floated in. A tiny vibration from the hardwood floor snapped Ryu out of his trance as he jerked his head towards where the vibration radiated from. Standing up and looking cautiously, his bright green eyes pierced the not so distant trees at the edge of the pools. Seeing a flicker, Ryu instinctively jumped into the air while propelling a kunai that punctured into the tree. Swiftly landing by the target Ryu only found his kunai sticking out of the tree, nothing more or less. Suspiciously gazing around, Ryu searched for what he could not see. 

_They couldn't have…_

But before he could do anything else, his thoughts were interrupted by Jann Lee calling to him.

"Ryu!"

Ryu jerked his head towards Jann who gave him a signal to come back in. Ryu stood for a moment uncertain of what more to do. He glanced around once more before following Jann back in.

* * *

_Geez Ryu…_ Hayate thought as he emerged from a tree only a couple yards away from the one Ryu had pricked. _Even I can't go unnoticed by you…this will be a little harder then I thought…_

* * *

Jann Lee stared blankly at the ceiling of the small room. The only light entering it was through the bottom slit of the door leading out to the hallway. 

…_I don't need sleep. Who's she to think that I can't handle being tired…_he thought as he sat up. Across from him was another bed with Kasumi sleeping peacefully in it and exhausted Ryu sitting in at its foot, sleeping as well. Jann rose from his bed and tossed his blanket over Ryu. He then tied his apron around his waist and exited the room carefully so as not to disturb the tired shinobis.

_Now what?…I guess I should check the hot spring pools…_ he thought as he walked down the empty hallway to the hot spring pools. As he drew closer Jann began hearing something; something like short shout. It was definitely a women's voice. He walked past a doorway that lead to the meditation and yoga courtyard. He found the source of the voice. In the middle of the courtyard was Leifang in a thin robe. She was swaying her ankles in the movement of a figure eight where her hips and the rest of her body followed in rhythm. Her hands and legs slowly and gracefully flowed in different directions as if dancing. Every now and then she would break this graceful movement and strike swiftly and sharply with a piercing yell and then fall back into her original rhythm once more.

_The fool! She's going to catch a cold wearing only that!_

Jann Lee took a step onto the porch of the building leading towards the courtyard. Hearing his step, Lei Fang lowered her lands and turned around.

"Jann? Aren't you supposed to be resting? I gave you the time off."

Jann just stood there silently facing her, his serious eyes locking her brown ones in a trance. His solemn behavior unnerved Lei Fang and she budged nervously.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there and act dumb?"

It took a few moments of more silence before he finally responded, "…you're going to catch a cold…"

_Oh so he ruins my vacation, spies on my training, and now lectures me?_ she thought irritably as she turned her back to him and resumed her

"Well sucks for me. Since when did you care two straws about me?"

"You are my mistress. Your needs, including health needs, are my first priority."

"Well screw your priorities. You're only concerned about your job. I have MY priorities as well!"

Lei Fang twitched from surprise as she warm strong hands grasp her arms from behind. Jerking her head around, Lei Fang's eyes matched the familiar serious brown eyes.

"As I thought, you're cold. I would suggest you come in before you catch a fever," he said as he let go.

"I don't need to listen to you! You take or-" she was cut off by his finger that lightly pressed against her lips.

"Stop being selfish. Do you believe Hitomi would enjoy her vacation sitting by her sick friend's bedside because she was too stubborn to come out of the cold?"

"…but she doesn't have t-"

"But you know she would. Do us all a favor and get some rest."

Lei Fang was cranky and irritated by his words but she couldn't find anything to prove against his reason. Sighing, stared back into Jann's eyes with determination.

"Fine but only if you get some rest too."

* * *

still on hiatus cause of school but all your comments and favoriting inspired me to write during my free time. don't know when the next update will be though :P enjoy! 


	4. Promise

Lazily, Hitomi stirred from her peaceful slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms out while opening her mouth into a big yawn.

"Ahhhhh…I feel so refreshed! Lei-" She cut off short seeing Leifang asleep in her bed. Quietly, as to not disturb her friend, Hitomi climbed out of bed and changed into her clothes.

_Noon already? My, we're all so tired from last night_.

She tiptoed across then room and left. She headed towards the servants rooms to check on Kasumi and Ryu. As she turned the corner she bumped into something large. It was a man.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn-…Ein?! You're here too?!"

"Hitomi!" _Shit._

"Wow, this really is some sort of reunion isn't it? Ryu and Kasumi will be so pleased to see you! Here I'll take you to them!"

_They never told her?_ "Oh no. Don't tell them I'm here. Don't tell anyone I'm here. Even Leifang or Jann. No one else must know."

Her eyebrows furrowed with suspicion as her clear blue eyes pierced into his auburn ones.

"Why? Why all the hush? What's going on?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm tracking someone who's trying to kill Kasumi. But if Ryu and Kasumi find out then my cover is blown. You see, until the threat is gone, they MUST not know about me. Don't even mention my name around them. In fact our meeting right now is very risky. I must get going."

He fumbled his words. For some odd reason he found it very difficult lying to Hitomi. He started to walk past when he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to see Hitomi staring at him only this time her eyes seemed almost desperate rather than suspicious.

"Sorry…" she let go of his sleeve. "I know it's risky but it's the first time we've actually been able to talk to each other normally in years. Will I see you again?"

His eyes softened as a guilty remorse rose up for not being there for her all these years. "Of course. Don't look for me; I'll come to you. I promise." He gave a long look at those beautiful blue eyes he haven't viewed in so long as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You look good. I'm happy to see you again."

And with that he turned away and walked off. Hitomi stood for a moment with her hand on her cheek where he had place his. It was still warm from his touch. After a moment Hitomi remembered herself and proceeded to the servant quarters.

"Ryu."

Ryu's green eyes snapped open hearing Kasumi's voice. He looked up at her staring down at him.

"What is it?" as he casually tossed the blanket he found on him off.

"It's noon."

"So?"

"So? We have jobs now that need to be done if you didn't notice."

_That's right._

Without a word he stood up and now looked down at Kasumi who was more than a head shorter than him.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's get to work."

"Um…ok."

"Follow me."

Ryu started for the door but Hitomi beat him to it.

"Oh. You're already up. Good."

"Hitomi are you alright?" Kasumi asked, "You're a bit pink."

Hitomi grew a brighter red. "Huh? Must be the cold. I'm fine really. Eheh. Anyways. I'm here to wake up Jann. Kasumi you may do what you please today. I don't think we really need any help considering how Leifang will just get Jann to do it all anyway."

Kasumi bowed. Ryu did the same and left the room and Kasumi followed.

"Here." Ryu said, leading them into the Yoga and meditation courtyard.

"It looks fine to m-" she was cut off as she instinctively blocked an incoming blow from Ryu and flipped away.

"I thought we were going to work."

"We are. We can't be too careful. Someone may have followed us. You can't ever relax. Don't get sloppy."

"Right," she nodded. She assumed fighting stance and in a mere seconds, both disappeared from vision and reappeared in the middle of the courtyard in combat with a series of strikes and kicks. It was hard to follow what was happening due to their speed and agility. Half an hour of non-stop combat passed by until a loud shout interrupted their brawl.

"What are you doing?!" Wufong was red in the face. "This is a place of peace and relaxation and here you are tearing it apart! You!" He pointed to Kasumi, "Go back to your post with Miss Hitomi! And you!" He pointed to Ryu, "The North spring needs cleaning! Now go! If I catch you two slacking off during work hours again then you're fired!"

The two, not wanting to lose their jobs, quickly reported to their assignments.

"Jann, go fetch us some rice wine," Leifang ordered.

Leifang and Hitomi were clad only in towels with their hair up sitting in the steamy hot springs. Both Jann and Kasumi stood by them awaiting orders.

"Maybe I should. I haven't done anything," Kasumi said.

"Nonsense. Jann can get it. You just relax," Leifang replied.

Jann rolled his eyes as he left to fetch the drinks.

"In fact why aren't you in here yourself? We already told you to join us."

"I don't want to lose my job."

"Nonsense. You're providing us company, which is precisely your job. Hitomi orders it so. Isn't that right?"

"Huh?" The brunette was staring elsewhere before snapping back to her friends, "Oh. Yea. Join us."

"I swear Hitomi, get you're head outa Lala Land. You've been distracted all day."

"Sorry. I think the heat's getting to me. I just need some fresh air is all. I'll be back." She stepped out of the pool and Kasumi had her robe ready to be wrapped in.

"Kasumi. Get undressed and take my place as Leifang's companion. God knows how lonely she gets," She winked as she headed inside.

Leifang smirked as Kasumi walked to the changing room. She came out looking uncomfortable being bare save for the towel as she lowered herself into the pool with Leifang.

"That's much better," Leifang smiled.

"I must admit, it does feel good," Kasumi said as her tense muscles immediately relaxed in contact with the warm water.

Jann returned with the wine and three small drinking dishes when he realized Kasumi had replaced Hitomi.

"What happened to Hitomi?"

"The heat was too much for her. She went for a breather. Now hand over the goods."

"But this is too much alcohol for the just the both of you."

"Psh. Says you. Now c'mon."

Jann raised his eyebrow at Leifang.

"Fine fine. Drink with us if you're that concerned. Let's just enjoy this time we have together," she grinned mischievously.

Hitomi walked out into the gardens and the brisk cold air hit her like a wall. She wrapped her robe tighter around her as she hopped along the stone path up to the pavilion. Leaning against the banister, she gazed across the snow-covered mountains. A shooting star flashed across the night sky.

_I just want everything to work out in the end._

"You'll catch a cold wearing only that," a voice interrupted her thoughts as something heavy and warm surrounded her. She whipped around to see Hayate behind her with his coat covering her.

"Are you sure it's ok to be seen with me?"

"Of course. I told you I'd find you."

"Yea. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Well, let's just say that there's nothing I can do at the moment so I choose to catch up with an old friend."

Hitomi smiled. Her hair was messy and she wasn't wearing anything flattering but she never looked more beautiful. The moonlight made her skin look pale white, almost glowing, and the stars reflected in her bright blue eyes, reflecting their light. "How have you been? Since you left the dojo?"

Hayate diverted his glance as he leaned against the banister as well looking at the sky.

"Things have been…complicated. A lot has changed since I was last back at home."

"What sort of things?"

"Fam-…clan issues. Things have gotten to the point where I have to choose between those I love and my duty."

"Surely the ones you love would come first, right?"

"It's not so simple as that. Especially for me who is expected to uphold honor and duty."

"I guess so…But…I suppose it depends on what you'd regret more afterward huh?"

"What'd I regret hm?..."

Hitomi stared at Hayate. He was far different from when she knew him. The clueless almost naïve boy she had sparred with was far passed her in skill and strength. He was now serious, mature, different and yet the same. He was a man.

"Heh. What would I know? I've been taught never to regret anything. But what of you? How have you been?"

"Hm…I can't complain. Right now I'm just trying to get through college while still maintaining my skills."

"Hm…must be nice…a life of opportunity…"

"Yea…but…it's kinda lonely too…I've missed you Ein…"

Hayate looked down at the shining eyes staring up at him. "I've missed you too…Hitomi, I-" But he was cut off as he sensed someone approaching. "I must go now. You better head back inside before you catch a cold."

"Wait. When will I see you again?"

"Hopefully soon."

And with that he disappeared from before her. Hitomi clutched his coat around her tighter.

"Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

She turned and saw Ryu at the door.

"You better come in, it's cold."

She turned once more, staring at the sky and then headed toward Ryu.

"Where'd you get the coat?"

"Oh some kind man gave it to me."

"hic. Y-ya know Kashumi, you en Ryu need to –hic- ge'it on shome-hic-time ya know? H-he'sh one fine shpeshimen y'know. I-ime sure he's a-MAZING in –hic- bed," Leifang slurred putting her arm around Kasumi.

Kasumi was pretty drunk too with bright red cheeks.

"No. He's a …a fart that sticks his nose…where…where it doesn't belong."

"a-hic-amen to dat sishta! Jann! More!"

"No way. You've had plenty enough."

"Y-you –hic- know? You're a shtick in the mud. Don't know how to have –hic- have some fun."

"Alright, that's enough you two. You should head to bed now and sleep it off."

"Couldn't…couldn't we have one last…drink?"

"Don't encourage her Kasumi. Not to mention you'd be out within moments if Wufong saw you like this."

"Shcrew Wufong! –hic- If ya had just –hic- had lishtened to ma plan and let –hic- me pay for ya then ya could've been well on your way."

But by this time Kasumi had already changed into her clothes and was helping Jann drag Leifang out of the spring and robe her. After dressed, Leifang stumbled in her step in which Jann quickly caught her in time.

"Be-hic-being the manly hero now are we Jann? –hic- well y-ya know what? Other –hic- other girls may b-be swayed by y-your –hic- manly ch-charm but I'm not fooled. –hic- I know what a tr-true –hic- jerk you are."

She passed out in his arms.

"Go ahead and head to bed. I'll take her to her room," he said to Kasumi.

"How come…you're not…drunk? You had…just as much…if not more wine than…we did."

"Because I can take it better then you girls. Now go on and sleep it off."

Kasumi staggered off as Jann lifted Leifang in his arms and carried her off to her room. Entering he saw that Hitomi was already sound asleep. Carefully, as to not disturb either of the sleeping girls, he tucked Leifang into her bed.

"Jerk huh?" he chuckled, "You're not sweet as candy yourself."

Kasumi quietly tiptoed to her room but as soon as she opened the door she faced a stern looking Ryu.

"You're drunk…"

"It was my…job. She ordered me…to."

"Do you know the vulnerable position you put yourself in? What if someone was following us? They could've picked you off like a fly had Jann not have been there."

"Why do you…care so much? You're better…off letting me just…die…"

Kasumi passed out and Ryu quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Fool. The more you ask me not to care, the more I do…"

xD sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I actually wasn't planning to write this tell I kept getting encouraging feedback asking me to continue. So for you o so nice and lovely fans out there, keep bugging me and I'll keep writing  either way, I tried to make it up to you guys for being patient with an extra long chapter and with plenty of fluff. As you can see, the relationships are developing quite differently.


End file.
